


Ten

by Venstar



Series: Meaningless Scars [10]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, angel bond, devil q
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 07:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15238521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venstar/pseuds/Venstar
Summary: Once upon a time, an angel lay dying in the mist, his body scarred and aged, while a sweet-faced devil knelt over him and smiled…





	Ten

**Author's Note:**

> LOOK I HAVE TO DO 500 WORDS A DAY SO THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS. also for the angel bond devil Q prompt

Once upon a time, an angel lay dying in the mist, his body scarred and aged, while a sweet-faced devil knelt over him and smiled…

“Your wings are broken and your body is dying,” The devil said to the angel. “I’ve never seen anything more perfect.” He stroked the tip of one bent, white feather.

The angel hissed in response, but he lacked the ability to fight back, for what the devil said, was true. “Just...end it.” He waited for what the devil had in mind, hoping that whatever it was, would be quick.

“All stories, have a beginning and an end.” The devil’s fingers traveled up the feather, lightly brushed the angel’s shoulder until he reached the point of his chin and turned it. An angel’s face, bloody and battered, but still, under all that trauma was the brilliant glow of eyes an inhuman blue and hair that would catch the sun and glow golden in color. 

The angel huffed what he thought were his last few breaths into the dirt. “Well, I’m afraid mine has come to an end, so just, get on with it.” 

“So impatient to die. Is this what you’ve become in your time up above?” The devil shifted until he was crouched in front of the angel. “We were banished below and you, the glorious wonder of your kind were allowed to feel the sun upon your faces, to let your wings stretch in the open world that our Father created and this is what you’ve come to? Depressed, pathetic, broken things?”

“You know nothing of what we face above.” The angel coughed into the dirt, he rolled, grimacing until he was fully on his stomach and pushed himself up. One of his wings dragged awkwardly on the ground while one rose up, but barely. “Stuck down here, pretending you know nothing of what transpires above.”

“And what, pray tell, transpires above that drove you to this point?” The devil asked.

The angel laughed, and while there was nothing humorous about the situation, the devil found it beautiful. “Enemy mine.” 

The devil replied, his voice dripping with patience born of having to explain to simple creatures a thing over and over until it was driven into their minds. “I’m no enemy of yours, I have not done this to you.”

The angel laughed again. “Your kind always does this to us, as you leave where Father put you, to come above and ruin what he created.”

The devil hissed. “Lies.”

“Then you are either a fool or you are part of this war.” 

The devil sat back on his haunches. “War, what war?”

“You must be...” The angel glanced up and finally looked the devil in the eyes and confusion filled his face as in the devil’s place, stood a scrawny, pale faced man, with a sharp face, to match his sharp horns peeking out of a head full of brown curls. “Joking.”

The devil, always full of mischief smiled brightly at the angel. “No, I’m not. I’m Q. I’d shake your hand, but you look rather busy at the moment.”

The angel glared at Q as he pushed himself up onto his knees. He closed his eyes briefly at the pain. “I am James. Knight of Heaven, protector of the innocent.” Q laughed, and if the angel hadn’t been so tired and near death, he’s sure he wouldn’t have found it as beautiful as he did.


End file.
